1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination padlock, and particularly to a combination padlock, of which the combination numbers can be changed if necessary. Several combination rings are mounted on the outer surface of the body portion, and a T-shaped block is used for controlling the lock-up and unlocked conditions of the padlock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of the combination lock, several combination disks are used therein. The position and using purpose of the combination disks make a considerable difference from padlock to padlock. Generally, the combination padlocks are classified as follows:
A combination lock provided on a Chain, of which one end is mounted with a bar-type combination lock, while the other end thereof has a cylindrical member to be inserted in the bar-type combination lock. The combination lock comprises plate springs, positioning blocks, and combination disks to control the lock-up and unlocking conditions; however, the structure of the aforesaid type is unable to be used in a combination padlock.
A combination lock for a suitcase, which mainly comprises a plate with several slots so as to have the combination disks exposed out of the plate for operation. As a result of limit in space, most parts thereof are in a flat plate form to control the operation of the lock. Some padlocks are made of such structure by means of a case member first before assembling other parts such as the combination disks and shackle. Since all the combination disks are to be operated through a series of slots, it is rather inconvenient to a user, aside from the drawback of being difficult to assemble as a result of the parts being much smaller in size.